Damage Types
Introduction Damage Types are the main classification of weapons. There are six major damage types in the game: Energy, Explosive, Kinetic, Alien, Plasma and Void. Some technologies (mainly shields and resistors) can reduce the amount of damage taken from specified damage type(s); this is called damage resistance. For more information about how damage resistance works, read here. __TOC__ List of Damage Types Energy Damage Energy Damage is represented by two yellow zig-zag bolts. It is caused by transferring a dangerous amount of raw energy directly to the target. Energy-dealing technologies usually have short range but high damage output. The vast majority of Energy-type projectiles cannot be avoided. Also see: Category:Energy Dealing and Category:Energy Resistant Explosive Damage Explosive Damage is represented by an orange blast. It is caused by detonations, resulting in shockwaves and heat that harm the target. Explosive-dealing technologies usually have moderate range and damage output. They also have an Area of Effect (AoE) that damages all enemies within. Contrary to popular belief, this damage is the same regardless of the distance from the explosion. Also see: Category:Explosive Dealing and Category:Explosive Resistant Kinetic Damage Kinetic Damage is represented by a blue swirl. It is caused by the kinetic impact of massive objects into the target. Kinetic-dealing technologies usually have long range but low damage output. Almost all Projectiles can be dodged. Also see: Category:Kinetic Dealing and Category:Kinetic Resistant Alien Damage Alien Damage is represented by a green circle swirl with a dot in the middle. It is a mysterious damage type caused by Alien technology and its derivatives. Alien-dealing technologies often exhibit characteristics similar to those of the traditional damage types (Energy, Explosive, Kinetic), suggesting that they are merely based on conventional technologies. However, they are much more powerful than their traditional counterparts. Also see: Category:Alien Dealing and Category:Alien Resistant Plasma Damage Plasma Damage is represented by a pink "eye" emitting shockwaves. It is a mysterious damage type caused by Ancient Alien and Pharmakon technology. Plasma-dealing technologies often exhibit characteristics similar to those of the traditional damage types (Energy, Explosive, Kinetic), suggesting that they are merely based on conventional technologies. However, they are much more powerful than their traditional counterparts. Also see: Category:Plasma Dealing and Category:Plasma Resistant Void Damage Void Damage is represented by a purple wormhole. It is a specialized damage type designed by the Marauders to wreck havoc on other factions. According to the lore, Marauder technologies are repurposed versions of existing technologies, therefore it is only logical that they also exhibit characteristics of the traditional damage types (Energy, Explosive, Kinetic). They are also much more powerful than their traditional counterparts. However, NPC Targets have developed technology to defend themselves against the Marauders, and are highly resistant to Void damage as a result. Also see: Category:Void Dealing and Category:Void Resistant Blight Damage Blight Damage is represented by an eight-sided star with a black center. It is a damage type utilized by the Umbra, and works like a virus or corrosive substance, capable of eating through living things and hulls alike. Blight-dealing technologies often exhibit characteristics similar to those of the traditional damage types (Energy, Explosive, Kinetic), suggesting that they are merely based on conventional technologies. However, they are much more powerful than their traditional counterparts. Also see: Category:Blight Dealing and Category:Blight Resistant Untyped Damage Untyped damage is damage that cannot be resisted by any means. While more common than some damage types, this "damage type" has never been officially mentioned in-game. Untyped damage only exists in base combat, in particular collateral damage, Terminus Mines, Alien Mines and Solar Mines. ---- Category:Game Features Category:Tutorials